


I don't think this was in the game

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Jumanji Fusion, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Dark Magic, Depression, Dimension Travel, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Half-Human, Half-orc, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Owada Daiya Lives, Paralysis, Sakakura Juzo Lives, Suicidal Thoughts, Transformation, Warning: Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Nastume is in the mood to play D&D so he found a bored in the game room and inviteA few of his friends with yukizome running as DM... only something didn't went as planned..... traveling to another world is one of them.And them becameing they characters race is another
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Gourry Gabriev/Lina Inverse, Hoshi Ryoma & Original Character(s), Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 7





	1. Where did you get that game form again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....this isn't a dream is it?

' so bored , maybe that game Mondo and I played during middle School...wait hope peak has a rec room with every game there is!!' nastume thought as he got up form his bed and went to the rec room.

" Nanami-senpai." Nastume said looking at the sleepy gamer " hm? Nekomaru hello, what are you doing?" Asked the pink haired girl as the blonde look in the bored game closet .

" Getting a bored game! Let see...AH HA!!" Nastume said as he held up a book and bored on the book cover reads D&D" dungeon and dragons?" Chiaki tilt her head to the side ." Yep! It been dull after what happened with junko who would have thought she was going to cause the school to shut down...good thing murko told the head master." Nastume said as he held the bored and book to his chest.

"...Can I join?" The gamer asked " huh? Sure Senpai!" Nastume said with a smile

**later.**

" bro, ishimaru!" Nastume said as he wave the two down " hm? What is it nastume?" Mondo look till he noticed what he was holding " what you got there?" He asked even though he knows what it is.

" It dungeon and dragons!" Nastume beam ishimaru look confused " what is dungeon and dragons?" He asked tilting his head .

" Table top Roleplay game." Nastume said as he held up the book "......I ... don't understand?"ishimaru blink.

" Mondo will explain on the way because we are setting it up in the library!" Nastume said.

**else where.**

nastume walked to the tennis court where Ryoma was practicing with the tennis launcher " hey Ryoma!" Nastume shouted a tennis ball nearly miss his face "what is it?" Ryoma asked " we playing d&d want to join?" Nastume asked seemingly unfazed by the tennis ball.

"...I suppose it a break..." Ryoma said as he nodded"...hey ryo...are you talking to the therapist I recommend to you...you don't have to if you want to it just that..." Nastume was cut short by Ryoma rising his hand .

" It fine yesterday ... wasn't my brightest moment...and you were unfortunate enough to see me like that." Ryoma said as he walked past the blonde.

"....where the game taking place?"He asked " second floor library.." nastume said

" I'll be there "

**at the library.**

" hm? I thought you were going to be the DM chiaki?" Nastume look at the red hair teacher .

" I wanted to play as well." Chiaki said

" Don't worry I know what am doing does everyone know what race and class they going to be." Chisa said 

Everyone held up they character sheet and a drawing what they looked like"Yamaba commission himself to draw what they look like.." Nastume said .

**after setting up the bored and the DM area**

" hey you got this bored form the rec room ...right?" Mondo said looking at the bored at the center of the bored was a bubble it looks like a darkened telascoop" yeah.... maybe it some limited edition time thing..." Nastume said 

" Knowing this school it most likely.." Makoto said as everyone in the group look at the bubble and everyone nodded.

" Alright nastume roll the dice so we can start." Chisa said as she nodded 

" Yes Sensei!" Nastume rolled the dice as soon as the died hit the bubble a light filled the room everyone covered they eyes "....that wasn't supposed to happen...was it...?" Ishimaru asked " nah some of the guys on my team play this game but not once this happened." Leon said as he rubbed his eyes .

" We used to play this game ....and not once it did... what the?!" Daiya shouted in surprise looking a blonde " what?.??" Nastume look at daiya before looking at his hands was like sand being blow in the wind "w-what?!" Nastume said in surprised.

And it wasn't just Nastume it was happening to almost everyone the library was filled with screams as a strong wing pulled them in the bubble.

TBC


	2. Where are we ? + Everyone's class and race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely wasn't in the game ....uhh bro ya have fangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone class and race  
> Ishimaru- dragon halfling paladin  
> Mondo and dayia - half orcs berskers  
> nastume - star child mage  
> Chiaki - neko cleric  
> Ryoma - water sprite Cleric  
> Kiibo- golem alchemist  
> Hina- nymph water mage  
> Sakura- half Orgre Martial artist  
> Makoto- human mage  
> Tanaka - ice demon wizardx  
> Souda- Chimera Mechanic  
> Leon - fire demon swordmen  
> 

" where.....am I?" Nastume groaned softly as he push himself up Off the ground.

" You tell me.." nastume look over and see mondo wearing a outfit that looks like something form gods of war " dude what are you wearing?" Nastume asked as he got up .

" I can ask you the same thing.." mondo said nastume looks down a sleeve less turtle neck shirt that looks like that have stars constellation a semi transparent scarf hangs on his shoulders a golden choker was around his neck in all honesty he looks like a dancer .

" What that bottle on your waist?" Mondo pointed out Nastume look at the bottle it look like someone put the night sky in it .

" ....am not sure..." Nastume said before looking at mondo and noticed something off " dude... what wrong with your mouth?" Nastume asked.

Mondo looked confused before he touch his mouth two tusk was poking out his mouth" what the?!" Mondo shouted as he looked in the pond his ears were pointed his hair was in a low pony tail "...the heck?!" Mondo shouted in a panic "....oh so ...you and daiya are half orc ....ugh what are there others race did they picked?" Nastume rubbed his forehead trying to remember .

" We should try to find the others before we asked that don't ya think?" Ryoma said as he walked up to the duo who in turned was picked up by the blonde " oh thank goodness your alright!" Mondo shake his head at the blonde reaction to the smaller male ' ever since Ryoma was in that accident nastume been overprotective of that guy....' mondo thought before he shake his head as he wash his face .

" Finding taka should be easy just follow the yelling..if his up that is." Nastume said holding Ryoma to his chest Ryoma was wearing a robe that was the same color as his casual wear( navy blue ) and the chain that is around his ankle.

Mondo was about to open his mouth when nastume (who was still carrying Ryoma) turned his back and walked away leaving mondo alone' **..his my brother...'**

Mondo thought bitterly as he kick a pebble before he follow the two 

" Taka!, Leon!, Daiya! Anyone?!" Nastume shouted ( who had put Ryoma down ) looking though the trees and in Hallow tree logs.

" Help!" Nastume look over and see kiibo stuck in a stump " oh my..." Nastume hold in his laugh" nastume help!" Nastume chuckled softly as he went to help the robot " alright hang on buddy."

Nastume start to pull kiibo out of the stump while Ryoma and mondo watch" ...so what you deal?" Mondo asked.

" My deal?" Ryoma asked looking confused" ...yeah...your deal what did you say to Nastume on the day of the accident?!" Mondo snapped .

TBC


	3. What did you do ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened  
> WARING mentioned of self harm!

" what are you talking about?" Ryoma asked Mondo picked him up by the collar " you know well what I meant!!" Mondo growled " ever since what happened nastume been overprotective of ya!" He snapped.

Ryoma didn't say anything he cletch his fist as mondo keep yelling at him" I DIDN'T ASKED HIM TO WORRY ABOUT ME!" Ryoma shouted which caused brids to fly away .

Mondo put Ryoma down after an awkward pause "... sorry..." He muttered sheepishly ' nastume was covered in blood when the medics arrived...it starting to make sense ' mondo thought.

" I got kiibo !" Nastume said as he drag the robot to the others

" Cool..." Ryoma said as he walked ahead not before being picked up by the blonde ( fun fact Ryoma secretly likes being picked up by certain people).

" Let find the others!" Nastume said carrying the now cleric Ryoma .

**after finding the others**

" how do we get out of here?! We have exam coming up!" Taka shouted " dude...it summer..." Nastume remind the moral compass .

" That doesn't mean we should- ugh?!" Taka rant was cut short by a sudden twing of pain " Taka?" Nastume look at the red eye male " a-am fine ...j-just give me a minute ." Taka lean on a tree and start to pant .

Nastume went over to him a feel his forehead " dude ya burning up!" Nastume said " we should get to a town or something" Leon said " there one over there!" Makoto point out.

" Let's go then hang in there taka... we'll get some help.." 

TBC


	4. Fever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka is under the weather or so the doctor said

Taka lay in a bed as a lady put a rag on his forehead nastume was pacing " sir please calm down your friend just have a fever.." the medic said .

" Oh trust me lady I know taka !" Nastume shouted.

Mondo put his hands on the blonde shoulder " dude chill " he said. " How can I chill when taka might be dying?!" Nastume floated to look at Mondo in the eye his scralas turned black for a second. 

The medic noticed something about taka " it just a fever so some rest and he'll be fine." The medic said as they push them put of the room " but hey!" Nastume shouted as he was drag out of the room by Mondo.

" Hey what happened to your eyes back there?" Mondo asked " my eyes?" Nastume look over .

**later**

nastume slammed on the door the sounding of taka screaming can be heard form the other side " why the door locked?!" Nastume shouted .

" Hold up !" Leon said as his arm grew hot as he put a hand on the door and it started to burn .

When the door feel down Ryoma put the fire out everyone rush in the room seeing taka on the bed whimpering red wings scale run down his arms and legs .

" W-what happened..?" Nastume muttered in surprise" .... Nekomaru-kun....it hurts..." Ishimaru said whimpers softly


	5. Still pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka is having problems with appearance

Taka was hiding under his covers " taka?" Nastume look in the room " go away please..." Taka muttered .

Nastume bite his lip nervously " taka ....?" Nastume crawled into the bed " come on...taka please ...." Nastume hug the bundle that is taka .

".... Cloak?" Taka asked " you want me to get a cloak for you?" Nastume look over him who in turned move his head form the blonde view .

" Makoto and Leon are shopping right now mondo with them knowing him his probably getting a walking stick for daiya , plus A Cloak since you asked 50 times" nastume added teasely .

" Can you blame me?" Taka asked "...taka your still pretty to me.." nastume muttered.

" ....your just saying that..." Taka muttered 

" No way dude!" Nastume shouted as Nastume pulled the blanket away. " Your the same guy before we entered the game." Nastume remind

"...why your so nice?" Taka muttered softly .

" Because That how I am" nastume said with a smile as he hugged the moral compass.

TBC


End file.
